A Visit to Berk
by DoomsdayBeamXD
Summary: One of Otto's inventions goes terribly wrong sending Chiro to a strange new world full of Dragons and Vikings: What will happen to him when he reaches Berk? What will be the Viking's reactions when he meets them? Will the monkey team be able to stop the Dragons from destroying their home? Rated T cuz it's me makin the story


**Me: Hi everyone! Here is the Xovers that I promised you, I believe you waited long enough huh? I'm like so happy that I was able to write this story cuz HTTYD & SRMTHFG are like the best things that happened in my life! Yeah so enough rambling now and I'll let you read the story but please be informed that this isn't one of my greatest works**

**Chiro: not that you're writing much these days**

**Me: yeah. Thank you for summing that up**

**Hiccup: who will do the disclaimer?**

**Me: umm, I don't know. Toothless or Otto?**

**Otto: oh, oh, me!**

**Me: okay**

**Otto: Doomsday BeamXD doesn't own SRMTHFG! nor HTTYD, all credit goes to their respective owners**

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful day in shuggazoom, nothing happened throughout the week excluding a few robberies that were easily taken care of. The weird thing is that Skeleton King didn't strike in a while which left the hyperforce quite uneasy.

All the hyperfoce members were relaxing in the command center, well most of them are. One specific green monkey isn't.

"Umm, Guys?" Chiro called "anyone saw Otto today"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see him since last night" Sparx replied

"Wherever he might be, I just hope that he's not causing any trouble" Gibson said and stood up to look for his friend

"Well, I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day, might as well look for Otto too" Nova said

But before any of them could lift a finger, Otto came down his tube with motor oil covering him

"Hey guys! What's up?" he said grinning

"We were just going to look for you since you missed breakfast" Antauri said

"That's because I was making something inside the workshop" Otto replied, still grinning "you guys wanna see it? I'm almost done with putting the last touches on it"

He received a chorus of "oh well" and "fine" before leading them to his workshop. It was filled with diagrams and blueprints of numerous machines; there was one blueprint that was placed on the table though. It looked like some sort of portal. In the middle of the workshop stood a machine, very similar to the diagrams on the desk.

Gibson walked over to the table and inspected the blueprint while the others were checking the machine

"Otto, what is this supposed to be?" asked Gibson

"I'm glad that you asked" Otto said "this machine I'm working on could open us a portal that could send us anytime or anyplace, this here is a prototype. I'm trying to get it to work so that I could make a bigger version of it so that I could install it to the robot"

"But why would we need it?" Nova asked

"You guys remember when we were stuck in Tolomac 3?" Otto asked, everyone nodded "when we got out of there, it took us like days to return home"

"Actually, that's because the Neutron Generator was busted" Gibson explained

"Yeah and that got me thinking, if we had a device that would allow us to go from place to place in mere minutes then it'll be easier to track down the citadel of bone sometime if need be" Otto said and everyone nodded

"But did you get this device working?" Antauri asked

"Well, not yet" Otto blushed "I was going to ask Gibson for some help in it, I just can't figure out what's the problem I mean it really doesn't open"

"Try kicking it" Sparx said "works for my video game"

Otto just shook his head and walked over to the portal, he made sure that the power cable was intact and the insides of the machine were all working before pressing on the power switch. In the beginning nothing happened, which was expected

"Maybe you miscalculated when you made the blueprints" Chiro said, Otto sighed

"Urgh, this thing will never work" Otto said as he kicked the machine. Suddenly, it started glowing on the sides and a small portal started to open. "Wait guys, I think it's working!" Otto exclaimed

Gibson was questioning as to why kicking the machine makes it work while Sparx beamed. But then, it started making strange noises and smoke started coming out.

"Umm guys, I don't think that it's supposed to do that is it?" Nova asked as the portal started becoming bigger and bigger

It also began pulling stuff towards it just like a black hole, old machines and failed prototypes were being pulled inside the portal

"Otto, stop this thing before it takes us with it" Chiro yelled

"Everyone, grab into something" Antauri commanded as he took hold on one of the cabinets with one hand and caught Gibson, who was getting pulled, with the other.

Otto stood behind a small rocket he made for one passenger, Nova held into a pole that was sticking out of the wall with one hand and held into Sparx with the other, and Chiro caught the door frame.

The pull of the portal was becoming stronger every passing second and more things started going inside the portal. Nova's arms started becoming more tired by the second and she wasn't able to hold on to Sparx.

"I'm getting tired and I can't hold on to you much longer" Nova said as her grip loosened on Sparx' arm and she let go of him

"Sparx!" she exclaimed

Chiro quickly extended his arm so that he could reach Sparx, he was able to pull him so that he could hold on the door frame too

"Sparx, hold on" Chiro said

But then the pull was so strong that he himself wasn't holding on anything anymore

"Chiro!"Sparx called, he tried catching him using his tail but it was too late "No!"

Chiro was sucked into the portal before it closed and disappeared leaving total mess in the workshop and five exhausted monkeys.

**Hiccup's POV**

Berk, freezing temperatures and the risk of catching frostbite are both something common around here. It doesn't help that I'm the scrawniest Viking Berk has ever seen, adding to that, I don't have the "body" of a Viking thus my chances of standing the cold are minimal. The coldest part of the day is the morning, and by morning I mean really early morning, by dawn actually or maybe before that, and I'm doomed to wake up every day really early in the morning; and all thanks to Toothless.

**Normal POV**

"5 more minutes Toothless" Hiccup called, but it looked like Toothless would have none of it. He continued jumping on the roof until it looked like it would fall already

"HICCUP!" Stoick's booming voice called from downstairs "get that dragon to quit jumping on the roof before it falls down on us"

Hiccup groaned, he quickly removed the covers and put on his boots before he headed outside. He rubbed his eyes to remove what little sleepiness remained.

"Toothless get down bud" he called for the over-energetic playful dragon to come down, Toothless quickly ran up to Hiccup and started drowning him in dragon saliva. "No, Toothless enough"

Toothless seemed satisfied with what he did and decided to let his rider go. Hiccup stood up, completely soaked

"Oh great, I'll be smelling like fish for a week now" Hiccup muttered sarcastically which only made Toothless laugh, or what sounded like a laugh "would you quit that? Hey, I thought you wanted to go flying"

Toothless quickly jumped at the comment and entered Hiccup's room from the window to grab his prosthetic tailfin and saddle, Hiccup grabbed the contraption from Toothless and began attaching the saddle.

"Okay, all's fixed and ready. Now let's go" Hiccup said as he mounted the dragon. Toothless didn't wait to be told twice, he quickly took off into the skies.

The duo flew steadily over the clouds; the feeling of watching the clouds just under you is very special and it seems to never get old. After a few minutes of stable flying, they started doing some maneuvers. They did the spinning, diving, free-falling, and flying upside down.

"Hey bud, how about trying the free-fall again" the Night Fury responded with exited purrs. Toothless flew up above higher in the skies until he was sure they were high enough then Hiccup unfastened the harness in his riding vest and stood up on the saddle

"Okay, ready bud?" Hiccup asked, Toothless purred which was taken as a yes. Hiccup jumped and back-flipped in the air before starting to fall with Toothless following behind him. Hiccup and Toothless were falling side by side with Toothless occasionally spinning his friend, falling would usually be something terrifying to some people but both dragon and rider find it as a way of feeling free.

The ground continued to become bigger by the second and if they didn't break the fall soon, it might not end up beautifully. Hiccup quickly reattached the harness and placed his prosthetic in its socket causing it to sound a small "click". They quickly ended the free-fall and started descending towards the cove.

The sun almost completely rose which meant that most of the village would be awake by now and that it's breakfast time in the mead hall.

Hiccup lied on the ground, enjoying the cool morning dew on the grass. He didn't realize how hot he felt was until now, Toothless curled just beside him. They both lied there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the peaceful silence and morning air.

"Hey Toothless? How about we take another flight around the island?" Hiccup asked, he was planning on spending the entire day with Toothless since he didn't get any time with him (except for morning flights) for the last two weeks, it's been only a month since he woken up from coma and he's been really busy ever since. He had to make sure that Dragons and Vikings wouldn't chop off each other's head 24/7 not to mention Dragon training, helping around the village, and working in the forge, he really never got any chance to spend time with his best friend.

"_No problem human hatchling"_ Toothless replied in dragonese, he was glad that he was able to teach Hiccup how to speak dragonese. It wasn't a hard job to do actually because the boy is a really fast learner.

"Okay bud" Hiccup said as he got up "we could go now"

But then Hiccup and Toothless suddenly saw a bright light and heard a really loud and unfamiliar sound coming from the woods then a scream, a human scream, followed after.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked

"_I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be something good" _Toothless replied

"We have to and check it out" Hiccup said as he started heading for the woods but he was soon stopped when Toothless blocked his way

"_What do you think you're doing, it might be something dangerous" _Toothless said _"I can't be having you getting hurt"_

"Toothless there might be someone hurt out there, adding that nothing bad will happen to me because you'll be there right?" Hiccup added with a grin

Toothless fought the urge to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but grin at his rider

"_Okay we'll go, but I'll take the lead okay?" _Toothless said, Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Overprotective lizard" he muttered before following the dragon

**Chiro's POV**

I was able to catch Sparx before he was taken by the pull of the portal

"Sparx, hold on" I said

I was able to pull Sparx towards me and help him hold on to the door frame with me but unfortunately my hold on the door frame loosened thus allowing the portal to pull me towards it

"Chiro!"Sparx called, he extended his tail for me to catch. I tried to catch his tail but I was just too far "No!"

That was the last thing I remember before everything went black

**Me: so whatcha think?**

**Hiccup: *shrugs***

**Chiro: *shrugs too***

**Me: You guys are not helping me :(**

**Toothless: *purrs***

**Me: *hugs Toothless* at least SOMEBODY cares**

**Chiro & Hiccup: What?**

**Me: Anyways, please be informed that school is like shit so don't expect quick reviews but don't worry, I'm never abandoning any of my stories XD so please tell me what you think. Hate it? Like it? Just review it! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
